Bleeding Love
by falx23
Summary: Emily knows what she is doing is not right. Still she can't stop herself. Set in season 2.


**Set in Season 2, Emily's first appearance. I'm rewatching it until the new season comes in. This just came to me..**

**Some clarifications, let's just say that Emily's file that she was with the Bureau for ten years is a cover up. She actually came from the Doyle case and not from a desk job. I hope I did her justice.**

**Reviews make my day. Criminal Minds is not mine. Any typos and mistakes are mine. This will be Hotch/Emily pairing eventually. Hang in there!**

**Episode: The Last Word.**

Emily knew the day would suck. It is in fact her first day on her new job. She should be feeling the excitement; after all she will be working in the prestigious Behavioural Analysis Unit. She had worked hard to get the post. She has heard high praises for the BAU, and after hearing many things from her father about the team, she knows she should have the job. At least this time she'll be home. Unlike her work in the Interpol and CIA where she is constantly travelling to different countries; sure it was exciting but she was feeling the exhaustion and homesickness mostly.

With her credentials, she knows she has the best odds. Undeniably she got the job. However as she rode the elevator of the Hoover building and inching closer to her destination, her stomach begins to flutter. It does not help that she can't pick her nails right now since her hands were busily holding the box of her paperwork.

_You can do this, Emily. You're an adult now._ Right, she might have grown but it all comes down to being the new kid again and the need for acceptance and approval. _Well you're not in high school anymore._ She chastises herself. Her nerves now calm, the elevator dings to signal her arrival to the correct floor. She entered the bullpen and was thankful that only a few people were at present. She approached the closest person, a young man his tag with the name Anderson.

"Excuse me," she smiled, "do you know where Agent Hotchner's office is?"

The young agent was obviously startled by a new face but quickly composed himself. He pointed upstairs, "The first door."

"Thank you." Walking the few steps, she read the name on the door. _Aaron Hotchner._ The last thing she needs is entering the wrong door. She knocked and hearing the man answered back, she opened the door.

"Hi, Agent Hotchner?"_ Shit, she almost stumbled_.

"Yes." The man quickly stood up. He was surprisingly young, she thought. Yet clearly the man was very serious. She needs to impress him. She smiled. "Um, I'm Agent Emily Prentiss" she set down her box, and shook his hands. The man had firm grip.

"How do you do? Oh," he recognized, "you're Ambassador Prentiss' daughter." She nods her head at that. She really hates her last name right now.

"I did security clearances for your mother's staff, one of my first commands." He continues, "I believe you were off to Brown at that time."

"Actually, it was Yale" she corrects him. "I've been with the Bureau for almost ten years now."

"Oh don't tell me that. Has it been that long?" _Damn Emily, making your boss feel old!_

"Apparently sir but I work mostly Midwest, St. Louis, Chicago." Something's off, Emily thought.

"Good." He said. Then an awkward silence followed, now Emily was confused as she saw the expression in Agent Hotchner's eyes, questioning.

"You're parents well?"

_My parents?_ Emily was really feeling awkward. "Yeah, yeah they're great."

"Excellent" Silence. It dawned to her that her arrival was not expected at all. _I'm gonna fucking kill that bitch Strauss!_ Before she can say anything, Hotchner started. "What can I do for you?"

"Ah, well I guess," she looked down to her box, " I was hoping you could tell me where to put my stuff."

"I'm sorry?" Clearly the man was clueless. She opened the lid and took the paper, "I'm supposed to start here. Today at the BAU"

"There has been a mistake." He took the paper and examined it.

Mistake? She does not do mistakes. "I don't think so Sir."

"It's definitely a mistake."

A knock on the door stopped her from saying something. A blonde woman leaned in and informed Hotchner of a case. She can see the man's hurry to get out and away from her. She can understand that. The man was caught off guard. She herself was embarrassed and slightly angry. _Calm down Emily._

The day really sucked. But she's Emily Prentiss. What she wants she will get. And so the as the BAU team was off to catching a serial killer, Emily the next few days got the information she needed of the team's arrival. She just has to convince Hotchner how serious she is.

* * *

**Episode: Lessons Learned**

Emily was feeling lucky. Her first official day started with a case and it was local. At least it gives her time to adjust. JJ was the first person she had met. She learned of the function of the petite blonde woman. Emily was happy the woman was very efficient. She had immediately informed her of the protocols. All the reasons Emily was feeling good. It was at dawn that she received a call from the woman of a case. So she took her bath and put on her formal wear. She has yet to meet the rest of the team.

She was the first to arrive on the conference room. Good. She likes to be punctual anyway. After a few minutes, JJ had entered accompanied by another blonde with her funny hairstyle. Her choice of wardrobe also was the pure contrast to hers. "Oh hey Emily," JJ greeted. Emily stood up. "Emily Prentiss" she thrust her hand for a shake and smiled.

"Prim and proper," she cried cheerfully. Too cheerful Emily thought, "Penelope Garcia, technical analyst"

Just then Hotchner had entered followed by a dark skinned man. The man's muscles are ripped. Derek Morgan, his name he said. The next man was the most serious she had yet to encounter and also very enigmatic. Gideon, she deduced. Lastly, the tall lanky guy who appears to be a college student entered. So this is the resident genius JJ warned me about, Dr. Spencer Reid.

The conversation that followed confirmed her suspicions as the man sputtered facts and statistics. Just then JJ produced a paper that she had recognized in Arabic. She did not realize that the whole team had watched her as she translated the transcript until she looked up. Penelope looked impressed, the others dumbfounded. She then explained. _Thanks mother for the language lessons!_ she silently prayed. It was actually the thing Emily loved most about her childhood, learning different languages. She knows that skill is hers alone for this team.

Boy, she was right.


End file.
